The Unconcious
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]Saat alam bawah sadar mempermainkan Kyuhyun...[YAOI]


**The Unconscious**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]  
>Length : Oneshoot<strong>

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

_**Bel tua itu berdentang menghasilkan suara nyaring merdu ditengah ruangan hampa berhiaskan patung Dewi Quan Im**_

**[~KiHyun~]**

Tour ke kuil merupakan satu hal yang paling membosankan diantara acara sekolah lainnya. Bayangkan saja, kita hanya berjalan dan memperdalami patung-patung kuno yang bahkan tidak bisa diajak bicara. Oh, sebut aku gila. Jelas itu patung.

Kim seosangnim menjadi pemandu pada tour kali ini. Guru tampan namun terkesan cantik itu banyak berceloteh mengenai setiap patung dan kuil-kuil yang kami datangi. Aku memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, memasang earphone dengan volume tinggi. Persetan bila nanti disuruh merangkum apa yang ia katakan, yang ku butuhkan adalah ketenangan.

Toh, cita-citaku bukan menjadi seorang arkeolog.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku membiarkan rombongan ku berjalan menjauh. Hingga. TEP. Aku berbalik dan benar-benar meninggalkan mereka. Anggap saja aku adalah salah satu siswa yang bengal diajak bekerjasama.

Aku melirik sebuah jalan sempit disisi yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang diambil Kim seosangnim. Jalan sempit namun panjang itu terlihat bersih dan terawat meski rimbunan semak sedikit menutupi ruangnya. Jangan katakan bila ini jalan rahasia seperti difilm-film. Konyol.

Aku yakin ini hanya jalan para biksu itu ke sungai suci atau hal 'gaib' yang mereka percayai.

Terlepas dari semua itu, aku kira tempat apapun itu bisa ku gunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian hingga petang nanti.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Urat-urat kesal mulai muncul didahiku. Jalan ini begitu panjang dan menjengkelkan. Aku harus menghalau semak-semak belukar yang bahkan sempat menggores tanganku. Sial!

Tahu begini aku tidak mengambil jalan bodoh ini.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda berakhirnya jalan ini, aku akan berbalik saja (mengingat nanti aku bisa lupa jalan) sebelum suara gemerisik dari depan menahan langkahku. Suara grasak-grusuk yang aku duga dari semak diujung sana, lihat saja dedaunannya yang bergerak absurd.

"Tch. Apa ada yang berbuat mesum disini?" aku melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. Menyeringai tipis sebelum memergoki siapapun kedua sialan itu. Aku memang tidak menyukai kuil, tapi kedua sialan itu sungguh sialan jika melakukan 'itu' ditempat yang di sucikan kebanyakan orang.

"EHEM!" aku berdehem kuat saat telah berdiri didekat semak itu. Sekejap grasak-grusuk itu berhenti. Aku semakin menyeringai. Gotcha! Sepertinya benar dugaanku. Apa setelah ini aku menjadi pahlawan disini? Baguslah. Kim seosangnim tidak akan memberikan hukumannya jika begitu.

"Keluarlah teman. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian." Kataku lirih.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Semua benar-benar menjadi hening. Alisku saling bertaut. Apa mereka sudah kabur? Tidak mungkin. Bunyi daun dipijak atau apapun itu tidak ada.

"Keluarlah sebelum aku memanggil orang lain." Kali ini aku menggunakan sedikit ancaman.

Mereka menguji rupanya. Kesabaranku benar-benar diujung. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku melangkah membelah semak itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"PFFFTTTTT..." tidak tahu kapan tapi mulutku telah dibekap oleh seseorang dari belakang. Aku mencoba memberontak, sayang sekali, tenaganya cukup kuat untuk dilawan. Aku memegangi punggung tangannya yang berada dimulutku, aku bisa merasakan cairan kental dari sana. Aku menjauhkan kedua tanganku dan sangat terkejut mendapati cairan merah yang pasti darah sudah tertempel ditelapak tanganku.

Rasa takut semakin mendominasiku. Seharusnya aku berpikir lebih panjang. Bisa saja yang ku hadapi saat ini adalah pembunuh. Sial! Dia akan sangat mudah membunuhku bila begitu.

"Diamlah..." nafas beratnya menghempas telinga belakangku, membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding mendengar suara berat dan dalam itu. Aku mengangguk. Memberi tanda OK agar ia tidak membekap mulutku lebih kuat.

Berharap dengan mengikuti katanya (menjadi tenang) bisa menunda kematian ku.

"Duduklah." Bisiknya lagi bersamaan tubuhnya yang memberat ke bawah diikuti oleh ku. Masih perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Tapi tangannya masih setia membekap mulutku.

Aku sudah duduk sepenuhnya dengan dia dibelakangku. Mataku bergerak was-was mengamati segala penjuru dari bawah sini. Aku baru sadar langit sudah berwarna orange tua dan aku juga baru sadar bila jalan sempit dan panjang ini hanya membawaku pada hutan yang mengerikan.

Tangan nya tiba-tiba terlepas, aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk segera bergerak menjauh. Sialnya, sekarang tangan penuh darah itu melingkar diperutku dan menarik ku kembali lebih kuat. Punggungku sampai bertabrakan dengan tubuh bagian depannya.

"Jangan berteriak atau ku bunuh." Tubuhku seketika membeku. Tenaga lelaki ini benar-benar kuat. Pasti ia sangat terlatih sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Aku memilih diam.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun." jawabku setengah berbisik.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Kau bernasib sial bertemu denganku." Aku memutar bola mata –bosan. Yah, itu dia tahu. Tanpa sadar tubuhku mulai merileks didekapan lelaki yang bahkan aku tidak tahu wujud dan rupanya itu. Suara beratnya bagai alunan piano digereja. Anggap aku memang sudah gila memikirkan hal itu ditengah kondisi berbahaya ini.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, jadi aku akan melepaskanmu." Mendengar itu aku refleks akan berbalik sebelum tangannya lagi-lagi menjegal ku. "Diamlah orang aneh."

Aku berdecih, "Yang aneh itu kau." Balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Menjadi seorang samurai tidaklah aneh. Kau. Kau orang yang berpakaian aneh."

"Bisakah aku berbalik?" tanyaku malas. Rasa penasaranku menjadi memuncak terhadap orang ini.

"Harus ada imbalannya untuk melihat samurai Raja." Gigiku bergemelutuk. Dengar. Yang aneh siapa sekarang? Bicara lelaki ini mulai melantur ke mana-mana. Samurai. Raja. Jangan-jangan dia hanya orang gila yang terobsesi dengan kuil ini. Lantas, darimana ia sampai berdarah-darah? Oh. Ingatkan aku bila dia gila. Mungkin dia menyiksa diri sendiri.

Cara terbaik mengikuti orang gila adalah menjadi gila (ada yang setuju? Terserah). "Maafkan hamba. Hamba tidak tahu bila anda adalah seorang samurai Raja." Nadaku mendayu-dayu. Aku menunduk dalam. Memasang wajah melankolis yang aku pelajari di grup teater beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hamba tidak tahu apa imbalannya. Itu terserah anda, tuan." Perutku terasa tergelitik seusai mengucapkan kalimat aneh itu.

"Baiklah. Sebagai imbalannya. Beri aku ciuman."

BUGH

Jangan salahkan aku bila siku tangan ini sudah berada diperut atau dadanya, oh, aku tidak perduli yang pasti mengenai tubuhnya. "Jangan bercanda sialan." Kataku dingin.

"Sepakat atau tidak." Aku menggeram. Meringis kesakitan ia tidak terdengar sedikitpun. Langit semakin menggelap. Aku tidak bisa terkurung terus menerus dengan lelaki aneh ini. "Terserah!"

"Ya atau tidak."

"Ya!"

Tubuhku yang seringan kapas atau ia yang terlalu kuat. Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang tubuhku sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua kaki ku otomatis melingkar dipinggang lelaki itu. Aku duduk dikakinya yang terjulur panjang. Sementara kedua tanganku refleks memegang bahunya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Walaupun cahaya semakin temaram. Aku masih bisa melihat wajah tampan terkesan dingin itu. Rambutnya panjang dan di ikat ke atas bak samurai di film-film. Dari telapak tangan ku, bahan lembut yang membuat jubah panjang ini meyakinkan aku bahwa ia bukan sembarang orang. Bercak darah kering dibeberapa bagian wajah dan pakaiannya seolah menegaskan kejadian apa yang ia hadapi. Belum lagi benda panjang bersarung hitam yang tertancap dipinggangnya. Itukah pedang samurai yang ia miliki?

Aku seakan melihat kilasan balik masa sejarah.

Bola mata sewarna malam itu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan ku pada matanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ya Tuhan. Dia sangat mempesona.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku, tatapan lelaki ini berubah lembut dan itu berhasil membuat seluruh persendianku melemas. Aku seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan dan wajah rupawannya. Jarak diantara kami semakin menipis. Aku menutup mata tat kala ujung hidung ku dan hidungnya saling bersentuhan. Hingga tidak lama setelahnya, daging lembut terasa dingin itu menempel dibibirku.

Menekan bibir ku agak lama. Kemudian mulai memberi lumatan ringan yang mampu membuat tubuhku bergetar dan merasakan padang bunga dialam bawah sadarku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa berada dilapangan luas berisi padang rumput yang tumbuh rapi dan menyegarkan. Semilir angin yang membawa kesejukan. Serta bunyi cicit burung menambah melodi alam.

Aku membuka mata. Menemukan mata lelaki itu yang tidak tertutup dan balas menatapku dalam. Bibir nya bergerak mengemut bibir bawahku. Berlaku sama, aku mengemut bibir atasnya. Tatapan kami tidak kunjung lepas.

Aku benar-benar melihat hamparan hijau. Tidak ada semak belukar atau langit gelap yang mencekam. Bahkan angin dan suara itu semakin nyata.

Aku kembali menutup mata. Sedikit banyaknya aku tidak sanggup menahan gejolak ini kala melihat matanya.

"Eungghhh..." aku melenguh saat ciumannya semakin dalam dan memabukkan. Tanpa sadar rongga mulutku terbuka sedikit, langsung saja benda tidak bertulang itu memasuki mulutku dan mengeksplor disetiap sudut.

Aku benar-benar terbuai oleh ciuman lelaki ini.

Bunyi kecipak menghiasi permainan kami.

Sampai akhirnya, kesadaranku tiba-tiba melemah dan semua menjadi gelap dalam sekejap.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" aku menggeliat pelan. Suara si Chwang bodoh ini sangat memekakkan telinga. Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi, sialan. Aku terus merutuk dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kim seosangnim akan datang sebentar lagi."

Aku segera bangkit dan menendang selimut bahkan bantal yang berada dibawah. Menatap kesal ke arah teman sekamarku yang bodoh itu. "Lalu mengapa bila Kim seosangnim datang, heh!" pekik ku masih diambang rasa kantuk. Chwang atau Changmin berkacak pinggang dan berdecih kecil.

"Kau bisa terkena hukuman bodoh! Kau tahu sendiri Kim seosangnim yang dingin itu! Sebentar lagi kita harus berkumpul memulai sarapan." Tingkah sok dewasanya itu membuatku mual. Akhirnya aku mengalah dan turun dari ranjang.

Tunggu.

"Kita dimana?"

"Apa kau baru saja berhibernasi dan tiba-tiba amnesia? Ini baru hari pertama tour di Seoul bodoh, rencananya kita akan Namsan Tower." Jelas Changmin.

Pikiranku semakin kacau. Bukannya ke kuil? Ugh! Kepalaku sakit.

"Untuk apa ke Seoul? Kita kan sekolah di Seoul. Bukannya ke kuil?" aku sedikit meringis dan menatap bingung ke arah Changmin yang juga menatap ku bingung. Aku memegang kepalaku, menggigit bibir saat denyut itu datang. Karena tidak sanggup, aku perlahan mundur dan duduk kembali diatas tempat tidur.

Rasanya ada ingatan yang terlupakan. Dan semua ini terasa asing juga aneh. Apalagi gaya bicaraku yang tiba-tiba menggelikan. Terdengar kasar bagai orang Busan.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa?" Changmin menghampiriku dan mengusap pelan kepalaku. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa semua berubah?" lirihku.

"Kyu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita dari Busan dan baru sampai tengah malam, kemarin. Jangan bercanda, kau membuat ku takut."

Aku mengernyit bingung. "ARGGHHH!" aku memekik tertahan. Denyut itu lambat laun semakin menusuk. "Kyu!" Changmin mendorong pelan bahuku hingga tubuhku berbaring. Changmin menempelkan punggung tangannya didahiku. "Kau pucat dan suhu tubuhmu panas. Kau sakit, Kyu. Sebentar aku panggilkan Kim seosangnim."

Tidak memperdulikan Changmin yang meninggalkan ruangan, aku menutup mata erat dan meremas seprai tempat tidur ini. Aku berusaha keras mengingat, tapi nihil. Ingatanku hanya tertuju pada Seoul, Kuil, dan aku yang meninggalkan rombongan.

Sebentar.

Rombongan? Lalu mengapa Changmin berkata ini adalah hari pertama tour?

Oh, aku bisa gila.

Pintu kamar ini terbuka, samar-samar aku bisa melihat tubuh tinggi Changmin dan seorang lagi dibelakangnya. "Seosangnim, saat bangun Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa sakit." Bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhku. Pandanganku mengabur. Nafasku tersengal-sengal.

"Kyuhyun, anggukan kepala bila kau bisa mendengar saya."

Suaranya sangat berat. Aku merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Tapi, apa? Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Changmin, tolong panggilkan Jung seosangnim."

"Baik."

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar olehku. Tiba-tiba saja suasana terasa hening.

Di ikuti nafasku yang tiba-tiba mulai teratur, dan rasa sakit itu yang mereda. Aku membuka mata perlahan, menetralkan pandangan mata terlebih dahulu. "Sudah membaik?" lagi-lagi suara berat itu bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk.

Ekor mataku bergerak menuju pemilik suara berat itu dan yang ku yakin dipanggil Changmin dengan Kim seosangnim. Degup jantungku berpacu cepat.

Wajah itu.

Tatapan itu.

Membawaku ke dalam dimensi lain dari kesadaranku sekarang.

"Samurai?" bisik ku.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, mengusap surai rambutku lembut. "Baguslah, sepertinya kau benar-benar membaik." Aku menggeleng kuat. "Samurai!" seruku lebih tegas. "Samurai?" alis lelaki itu saling bertaut.

"Bukankah kau adalah samurai? Samurai Raja? Yang menciumku?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Ku rasa kau baru saja bermimpi aneh. Itu hal wajar mengingat sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, kau mungkin saja stress Kyu. Aku akan memberimu obat untuk itu."

Aku menahan tangannya yang akan berlalu. Tidak mungkin itu semua mimpi. Demi Tuhan. Ciuman itu bahkan terasa amat nyata hingga saat ini. "Katakan, aku mohon..." aku memelas.

"Aku adalah gurumu Kyu. Kim Kibum seosangnim bukan samurai Raja. Hah. Jangan menjahili guru lagi, Kyu." Aku menggeleng kuat. Hampir saja aku terisak. Semua ini membuatku takut.

"Katakan, ku mohon..."

"Kibum, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" dari arah pintu. Seorang lelaki yang tidak ku kenal masuk disusul Changmin. Samurai yang mengaku menjadi guruku itu melepas pelan genggaman tanganku dan berjalan menghampiri laki-laki yang tidak ku kenal. Membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

Aku menatap intens mereka.

Aku mulai menerka-nerka, apa ini mimpi? Aku bahkan tidak ingat bila aku tinggal di Busan bukan di Seoul dirumah megahku bersama appa dan eomma. Sungguh konyol jika yang ku ingat adalah kehidupan mimpiku.

Rasa-rasanya ada yang terlupakan, Kim seosangnim bukankah bersuara sedikit cempreng? Kim Jaejoong si seosangnim galak yang selalu menghukumku dan mempunyai wajah cantik layaknya yeoja. Kenapa Kim disini adalah si samurai?

"Kyu, lebih baikan?" Changmin mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk malas. Tidak berniat membalas perkataannya.

Samurai itu (aku tidak mau mengakuinya guru) selesai dengan perbincangan atau lebih tepatnya acara bisik-berbisiknya dengan laki-laki tidak dikenal itu. "Kyuhyun. Kau istirahat saja untuk hari ini. Seosangnim akan langsung menjagamu." Ujar samurai itu.

Pelan-pelan aku merilekskan sendiri pikiranku. Menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas teratur.

"Terserah." Jawabku pada akhirnya.

Aku berbalik memunggungi mereka. Menutup mata mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Berharap setelah membuka mata semua akan kembali seperti semula.

**[~KiHyun~]**

BAMMM

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." mendengar dentuman kuat itu aku langsung terbangun dengan degup jantung yang teramat cepat. Bahkan aku langsung terduduk. Pandanganku bergerak liar ke sekeliling ruangan ini. Masih sama seperti yang tadi, tapi sunyi dan hening tiada siapapun.

BAMM

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar. Agaknya dari luar kamar ini. Perasaan takut menyelimutiku, aku tidak tahu berada dimana. Dan aku masih terjebak dalam kehidupan yang mengatakan aku dari Busan dan sang samurai sebagai guru.

BAMMM

"Si-siapa..." aku merutuk, dasar bodoh. Tidak mungkin lirihanku ini terdengar. Bisa saja itu sekumpulan perampok atau parahnya yang terpikirkan olehku adalah musuh samurai itu. Ya, aku menganggap samurai itu nyata. Biar pun keadaan ku sekarang menegaskan semua itu mimpi.

Merasa tidak berguna terus menerus duduk disini sementara sesuatu sedang terjadi diluar, ditambah aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran ini. Aku beranjak dengan perlahan. Mengatur nafas agar lebih rileks.

Aku memutar kenop pintu, tidak dikunci, kemudian aku mendongakkan kepala keluar. Memperhatikan seksama lorong sebelah kiri dan kanan. Tapi, tidak ada satupun menampakkan sesuatu, hanya kekosongan disana. Aku menggeleng pelan. Mungkin hanya halusinasi atau semacamnya. Bukankah kehidupan sekarang ini bisa saja mimpi?

Aku bisa gila.

Memikirkan ini semua membuat kepalaku kembali sakit. Cepat-cepat aku menutup pintu dan berjalan terhuyung menuju tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun..."

Langkahku terhenti. Seseorang bersuara berat nan dalam memanggil namaku. Tanpa melihat aku mengenali suara siapa ini. Sang samurai. Sialnya, kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk menanggapinya. Pandanganku mengabur, aliran keringat yang dingin bisa ku rasakan melewati pipiku.

Seluruh persendianku melemas, lututku seolah tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh ini. Hingga, BRUKK. Aku terjatuh lemas dilantai kamar yang dingin.

"Kyuhyun..."

Aku mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas.

Nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Menghirup oksigen saja sangat susah bagiku. Aku tidak ingat pernah punya penyakit seperti ini. Mengapa, aku bukan seperti aku?

Samar-samar bayangan tubuh berdiri tepat dihadapan wajahku. "Hahh... hahh... hahh..." aku hanya bisa melontarkan itu.

"Kyuhyun... kau membuat aku khawatir."

Pendengaranku yang salah atau suara berat nan dalam itu berubah menjadi penuh kekhawatiran, bukan seperti tadi yang terdengar misterius sekaligus mengerikan.

"Hahh... hahh... hahh..."

Aku menurut saja saat ia membalik tubuhku menjadi terlentang lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakkan ditempat tidur. Aku berusaha keras memfokus pandang mataku. Aku melawan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku ini.

Wajahnya...

Wajah sang samurai dengan versi seosangnim. Mata kelamnya balas menatapku. Yang selalu bisa menghipnotis ku untuk tenggelam lebih jauh menatap mata itu. Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang. Aku tidak tahu namun, saat melihat dirinya semua hal yang terjadi akan terlupakan olehku dan hanya dirinya memenuhi pikiranku.

Ia tersenyum. Lebih lembut dari saat ia menjadi samurai.

Wajahnya mendekat, aku refleks menutup mata. Perpaduan itu terjadi lagi. Kecupan ringan yang berubah menjadi lumatan. Aku terbuai. Aku menutup mata bahkan mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya.

Lalu...

Gelap.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Argghhh... leherku terasa kaku dan susah digerakkan. Belum lagi kepala pusing serta perut mual. Aku membuka mata, gelap. Ugh! Aku benar-benar mual, apalagi setelah bau alkohol memasuki indera penciumanku dan dentuman musik kuat yang menambah sakit kepala.

"Oi, Kyu. Apa kau mau menginap dibar ini heh." Aku mengangkat kepala, oh, aku baru sadar merebahkan kepala diatas meja dalam waktu yang lama. Pantasan saja terasa sakit. Aku mengurut sedikit leher dan menggerakkan kuat ke samping kiri dan kanan supaya lebih nyaman.

Kemudian aku menatap gelas kosong dihadapanku, apa aku baru saja minum-minum? Bukankah aku dikamar? Tour ke Seoul?

"Kau lama sekali sadarnya, hallloooo Kyuhyun..." jentikan jari tepat didepan wajahku membuat aku segera menoleh ke si pelaku.

"Joomyeon?" panggilku memastikan.

"Ne, jika kau masih ingat, hahaha. Jja! Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah sangat larut."

Dahiku berkerut hebat. "Hey, bukankah aku sedang tour sekolah?" tanyaku.

Joomyeon tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau mabuk separah ini. Kita kan sudah sepakat tidak ikut tour membosankan itu. Aishhh, sudahlah. Kau bagai orang amnesia saja." Jelasnya.

Sakit itu datang lagi, bahkan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Aku sangat yakin terakhir itu aku sakit dan tidak bisa ikut tour ke Namsan tower. Aku berbaring seharian dikamar, lalu... Arrgghhh! Aku lupa apa. Changmin! Ya! Changmin menemaniku! Err –atau tidak?

"Yak! Kyu! Kau masih mau disini?" aku menggigit bibir kuat. Sial! Apa ini mimpi? Aku melirik sebotol wine yang tinggal setengah, aku meraihnya dan meminum langsung dari botolnya. Aku meneguk wine itu terburu-buru. Bisa ku dengar suara protes Joomyeon. Aku tidak perduli, mungkin dengan mabuk berat aku bisa terbangun.

"Tck. Kau menyusahkan saja."

"Joomyeon baby!" aku menghentikan sejenak aktivitas minumku untuk meraup udara. Dadaku naik-turun mengatur nafas. Aku melirik Joomyeon dan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Joomyeon dengan mesra. Dia, "Changmin?" aku memanggilnya seolah ada harapan baru. Changmin mungkin tahu mengapa kami tiba-tiba bisa disini.

"Ne?" balas Changmin.

Tidak perduli apapun aku menghambur ke pelukan Changmin. Memeluk tubuh Changmin erat. "Kenapa kita bisa ada disini?"

"YAK! KYU! Menjauh dari Changmin ku!" tangan seseorang memaksa aku melepas pelukan ini. Aku sedikit terhuyung. Brengsek! Beraninya Joomyeon bermain kasar, apa karena aku lagi mabuk, heh.

"APA MASALAHMU BRENGSEK!" pekik ku antara sadar dan tidak. Yah, kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Saat ini aku tidak fokus terhadap apapun lagi.

"Changmin kekasihku! Bukankah aku sudah bilang diawal aku memperkenalkan kalian tadi? Apa-apaan kau yang memeluk Changmin."

Tadi? Dia bilang aku baru berkenalan dengan Changmin tadi?

"Apa kau tidak salah? Changmin teman sekamarku saat tour, dan teman dekatku di Busan."

"Bagaimana caranya kau dan Changmin teman sekolah! Changmin sudah mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Lagipula, kita di Mokpo bukan Busan!"

Pengakuan itu membuat tubuhku membatu. Aku menghempaskan diri diatas sofa. Tertawa keras meratapi entah apa itu.

"Aku kira kau mabuk berat Kyu. Aku akan memanggilkan mu pelayan disini untuk mengantarkanmu ke rumah."

"Rumah Busan?" tanyaku mendayu.

"Tidak. Rumah Mokpo."

Ah, jadi bukan Busan tapi Mokpo. Ku rasa Joomyeon benar. Aku terlalu mabuk, jadi yang itu mimpi. Lalu, Changmin adalah kenalan baru bukan teman sekolah. Harusnya aku sadar. Lalu, aku tinggal dengan siapa? Aku hidup dengan siapa? Apa aku terkena amnesia mendadak?

Tidak mau membuat kepalaku semakin sakit, aku meraih botol wine itu lagi. Meminumnya perlahan. Menyesap aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari minuman surga dunia ini.

Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan Joomyeon atau Changmin atau sialan lainnya. Biarkan aku menghabiskan malam disini.

"Anda sudah sangat mabuk, tuan."

DEG!

Suara berat dan dalam.

Aku meletakkan botol wine dimeja. Kepalaku bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan efek dari mabuk. Aku memperhatikan seksama pelayan yang ku yakini bekerja dibar ini berdiri didepanku. Rambut hitam dan wajah tampan yang begitu familiar.

"Kim seosangnim..." lirihku. Air mata tiba-tiba saja ingin melesak dari pelupuk mataku. Kenapa Kim seosangnim yang ku cintai memakai baju pelayan? Apa dia dipecat kepala sekolah dan bekerja disini? Sialan sekali kepala sekolah itu. Aku harus membuat perhitungan nanti.

"Saya akan memanggilkan taxi untuk anda, tuan." Kim seosangnim membungkuk dalam. Astaga! Apa dia tidak mengingatku!

"YAKKKK!" aku berteriak kuat. Kim seosangnim (aku tidak mau menganggapnya pelayan) sedikit tersentak dan bergeming ditempatnya. Ekspresi datar yang teramat tampan itu membuatku tersenyum lebar. "Apa kepala sekolah sialan itu yang memecatmu seosangnim?"

"Maaf?"

Aku menghela panjang, beranjak perlahan dari tempat ku lantas berjalan ke arahnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dibahu lebarnya. Hehehehehe. Bahu yang ku sukai.

Aku menyentuh wajah tampan tapi dinginnya itu. Bergerak turun melewati lehernya sampai dadanya yang bidang. Aku mengelus-elus bagian itu. Hingga jari-jariku berbentrokan dengan tanda pengenal yang Kim seosangnim gunakan. Aku melepas paksa tanda pengenal itu. Tertera disana Kim Kibum.

"Seosangnim! Apa kau tidak malu bekerja disini, heh!" hardikku.

Aku melihat wajah seosangnim mengeras, segera aku mengusap lagi pipinya. "Maaf jika aku menyakitimu seosangnim." Ujarku penuh penyesalan. Aku merebahkan kepala dibahunya. Memeluk tubuh Kim seosangnim erat.

Aku menutup mata dan merasakan tiap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Usapan lembut dapat ku rasakan dikepalaku. Siapa lagi bila bukan Kim seosangnim, benar? Aku semakin menyamankan diri.

Kim seosangnim membawa dirinya juga diriku untuk duduk diatas sofa tanpa melepas usapannya dikepalaku. Aku mengikut saja.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Kim seosangnim yang kau maksud. Harusnya aku juga sudah meninggalkan pelanggan sepertimu." Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Apa yang dia katakan sangatlah konyol. Tapi aku tidak berniat menyela, terserah dia siapa disini –mungkin ini mimpi gila.

"Tapi, aku bersedia menjadi sandaranmu sampai kau puas."

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun." bisikku.

"Ne, Kyuhyun."

Senyumku semakin lebar. Aku menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat keseluruhan detail wajah Kim seosangnim.

Seosangnim balas menatapku. Sudahkah aku mengatakannya? Tatapan itu. Tatapan sekelam malam yang menjeratku di dimensi lain dari dunia ini. Tatapan yang mengarahkan ku hanya untuk melihat dirinya.

Aku mendekatkan wajah. Sedikit nakal memang, aku berniat ingin memulai ciuman itu terlebih dahulu. Wajah Kibum juga mendekat. Dia merespon seperti yang ku inginkan.

Hingga.

Ciuman lembut mematikan yang membuatku candu. Tautan bibir yang tidak akan bisa ku lepaskan. Bibirnya yang memanjakan ku. Bibir hangatnya yang memperlakukan ku sangat lembut. Lidah nakal yang menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutku.

Aku berharap ciuman ini tidak akan pernah lepas dari hidupku di masa lalu, masa ini, dan masa depan.

Sampai di kehidupan ku yang selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya.

Dia laki-laki tampan bernama Kim Kibum.

**[KIM KIBUM?]**

**[~KiHyun~]**

_**Bel tua itu berdentang menghasilkan suara nyaring merdu ditengah ruangan hampa berhiaskan patung Dewi Quan Im**_

_**Teng**_

_**Teng**_

_**Teng**_

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Usia 27 tahun (perhitungan tahun Korea). Aku seorang penyanyi di BoyBand besar bernama Super Junior. Aku mempunyai appa dan eomma. Juga seorang kakak kandung bernama Ahra.

Aku hidup bahagia. Bersama orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Bersama fans yang sangat ku sayangi dan cintai. Mereka yang bangga dengan menyandang nama Sparkyu dan ELF. Satu lagi kebahagiaan dari kebahagiaan apapun di dunia ini.

Dia.

Sosok tampan yang sangat ku cintai. Yang melindungiku dan memberikan segalanya padaku walaupun itu nyawa satu-satunya. Begitupun denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah puas untuk mencintai sosok itu. Dia sudah banyak berkorban bagi hubungan yang sebenarnya salah dimata manusia bahkan Tuhan sekalipun. Hubungan terlarang karena melanggar kodrat yang diberikan. Hubungan sesama jenis.

Tapi, bukan itu point yang terpenting.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan gender ku dan dirinya. Satu hal yang ku tahu. Nama, wajah, karakter, semua yang ada padanya.

Seseorang yang sengaja mengorbankan karirnya demi ku. Meninggalkan Super Junior yang sangat ia cintai dan meninggalkan ELF yang pasti kecewa terhadapnya.

Ia juga sengaja tidak terlalu mencolok didunia entertainment. Ia tidak mau suatu saat nanti hubungan ini berakhir hanya karena publik. Ia tidak perduli.

Ia membiarkan aku meraih impian sementara ia, berjuang keras menjaga hubungan ini. Aku yang egois. Aku yang mudah bosan. Aku yang sempat mengalah pada hubungan ini. Hanya karena pertentangan keras dari appa dan eomma.

Aku yang takut hubungan ini terbuka ke publik.

Aku yang bermain api dibelakangnya bahkan secara terang-terangan juga pernah ku lakukan. Lantas apa?

Apa yang ia perbuat padaku?

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kyuhyun..."

Aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam jemari tangan ku dengan erat. Genggaman itu membawaku ke alam sadar. Saat ini kekuatanku perlahan kembali, perlahan lahan aku membalas genggaman tangan hangat itu. Jangan lepaskan aku. Harapku.

Aku berusaha membuka mata.

Silau sekali. Namun, aku kembali membuka lebih lebar. Cahaya terang itu seperti matahari. Beberapa kali aku mengedipkan mata, menyesuaikan cahaya silau tadi yang semakin menyusut. "Kyuhyun…" suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara berat dan dalam yang teramat ku rindukan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ujarnya.

Aku menggenggam –sedikit meremas tangannya. Tanpa ku perintah bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipiku. Bibirku bergetar hebat. Dada ku naik-turun sebab emosi yang ku rasakan saat ini terasa menyedihkan dan sakit.

"Kibum-ah..." suaraku ikut bergetar. Ada isak disela aku memanggil namanya.

Kibum merengkuh tubuhku. Mencium puncak kepalaku sayang. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menumpahkan semua gundah gulana ku didada bidangnya. "Mianhae..." ujarku.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Kyu."

Mendengar itu aku semakin merasa bersalah. Tiada laki-laki terbaik selain Kibum. Kenapa aku bisa selingkuh darinya? Sungguh bodoh diriku ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu.

Aku mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Perlahan aku melepas diri dari pelukan Kibum. Menatap sayu kedua bola mata yang sangat ku kagumi itu. "Mianhae..." ujarku lagi.

"Dasar keras kepala." Kibum menyentil dahiku pelan tapi tetap saja membuat ku mengerucutkan bibir dan berpura-pura merajuk. Hahahaha. Apa aku terlalu kekanakan?

"Kita dimana hyung?" aku memperhatikan sekitar. Ruang sempit yang bergaya Korea kuno, bahkan aku baru sadar tidur ditempat tidur tradisional lengkap dengan haengbok tidur.

"Apa kau amnesia, heh."

Aku mendengus kesal, "Jangan katakan amnesia lagi."

"Lagi?" aku menggembungkan pipi –kesal.

"Mimpiku terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan hyung. Terasa nyata dan benar-benar melelahkan. Sungguh!"

Pintu geser kamar ini terbuka dari luar. Seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian tradisional masuk membawa senampan makanan. Ia tersenyum ke arah ku. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan kikuk. "Aku membawakan mu makanan begitu melihat kau sudah sadar." Aku sedikit menunduk hormat, "Ne. Gamsahamida ahjumma."

"Panggil aku bibi Joong."

"Ne." Sahutku.

Bibi Joong meletakkan makanan itu dimeja kecil ruangan ini. Tatapanku tidak lepas dari paras wanita tua itu. Entahlah, aku merasa familiar dengannya. Meski sudah tua, wajah cantik bibi Joong masih dapat terlihat. Mata rubah, kulit putih, dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah.

Aku yakin sewaktu muda bibi Joong termasuk primadona.

Kibum berinisiatif membantu bibi Joong.

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dari sini (badanku masih terasa lelah), sepertinya Kibum dan bibi Joong sudah banyak mengobrol sebelumnya. Mereka tidak tampak canggung.

"Kau sudah sadar hyung?" aku mengalihkan perhatian ke pintu. Disana berdiri bocah remaja (bila diukur kira-kira berusia 15 tahun) yang tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya terkesan sangat manis, kulitnya sangat putih seperti bibi Joong. Bocah itu juga mewarisi bibir merah bibi Joong. Ah, apa bocah ini anaknya?

"Ne." Jawabku singkat.

Wajah bocah ini juga terasa familiar, tapi apa?

"Bagus sekali! Kau sudah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri, hyung. Padahal hyung dan kekasih hyung itu ingin berkencan ke sini kan?"

BLUSHH

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Malu sekaligus terkejut mendengar pernyataan frontal itu. Aku tidak segera menyahut, ekor mataku bergerak gelisah.

"Aku mengatakan semuanya pada keluarga ini, Kyu. Tidak apa kan?" aku melirik Kibum. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kekecewaan? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa egois lagi. Bukankah bagus bila keluarga ini tahu hubungan kami?

"Ya. Hyung dan Kibum hyung adalah sepasang kekasih." Kataku tegas.

Senyum bocah itu terkembang lebar. Tidak tahu mengapa ia menghambur kepadaku dan memelukku erat. "Kau yang terbaik hyung." Bisik bocah itu.

Aku memandang bingung Kibum dan bibi Joong bergantian. Tapi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum manis. Aku menghela panjang kemudian balas memeluk bocah ini. "Terima kasih, bocah." Sedikit mengusak rambutnya.

"Panggil dia Joomyeon." Suara lain yang sedikit cempreng berhasil membuatku menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dan membulatkan mata sepenuhnya. Di-dia...

"Changmin?"

"Oh, kau tahu nama ku hyung?"

Te-tentu saja aku tahu. Lalu dia bilang nama bocah ini Joomyeon? Tunggu!

"Wah, semua berkumpul disini. Appa kira menghilang." Satu laki-laki lain datang. Berusia paruh baya namun mempunyai postur tubuh bagus serta wajah yang maish terlihat tampan.

"Appa! Hyung ini baru saja sadar." Bocah yang memelukku sedaritadi atau Joomyeon melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri laki-laki yang dipanggilnya appa itu. Sang appa mengusap rambut Joomyeon penuh kasih diikuti Changmin yang mencubit gemas pipi Joomyeon.

Aku melirik bibi Joong.

Semua menjadi jelas. Bibi Joong adalah Kim Jaejoong, seosangnim yang memandu tour di kuil Busan. Paman yang dipanggil appa oleh Joomyeon pasti Jung seosangnim yang berbisik dengan Kibum.

Sementara Changmin dan Joomyeon. Jelas mereka kedua teman yang sangat membantu.

Aku menunduk. Air mataku jatuh berlinangan. Aku tersenyum dalam tangis.

"Gomawo..." lirihku.

Kemudian aku menengadah. Tersenyum lima jari pada keluarga kecil itu.

"Terima kasih... Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, dan Kim Joomyeon. Terima kasih banyak..."

"Kyu?" bingung Kibum.

Berbeda dengan keluarga kecil itu. Mereka tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil padaku.

"Kibum hyung... mulai saat ini aku tidak akan meragukan hubungan ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Di masa lalu, masa ini, masa depan, dan dikehidupan ku selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya. Aku tetap mencintai satu orang didunia ini. Itu kau. Kim Kibum."

"Kyu..."

Aku menerjang tubuh Kibum. Memeluk erat seakan bila tidak sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa memeluk tubuh ini dilain waktu. Aku tersenyum lebar dipelukan Kibum. Mengucapkan kata cinta sebanyak yang aku bisa.

_**Teng**_

_**Teng**_

_**Teng**_

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Kyu?"

Aku membuka mata. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah patung Dewi Quan Im yang sedang memegang bunga teratai dan senyum terkembang lebar diwajah cantiknya. Aku menoleh ke samping. Mendapati Kibum yang menatapku bingung.

Aku tersenyum manis padanya.

Setelah lebih dari 5 bulan menghindar dari Kibum.

Melupakan sosok Kibum yang selalu mencintaiku.

Berpikir menyerah pada hubungan ini.

"Kapan kau menikahiku, Kim Kibum?" tanyaku angkuh. Tapi, terselip rasa bahagia yang membuncah disana.

Kibum menghela panjang, "Astaga, Kyu! Kau sengaja mendiamkan ku untuk itu?" aku mengangguk kecil. Kibum meraih tubuhku dan memelukku erat. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan kata cinta padaku.

Semua menjadi jelas bagiku.

Aku menoleh ke arah patung Dewi. Menggerakkan bibir mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' padanya.

**[~KiHyun~]**

**[Side Story]**

Magnae Super Junior itu berdiri didepan kuil Dewi Quan Im. Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya akibat udara dingin diatas kaki pegunungan itu. Kyuhyun mempunyai janji temu dengan seseorang. Dia sengaja ke tempat ini karena kekasihnya sendiri yang memutuskan tempat mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun sudah sibuk mengumpat.

"Si datar itu lama sekali. Lihat saja, aku akan langsung memutuskannya setelah ia datang." Kyuhyun menatap sebal sekelilingnya. Terlebih patung Dewi Quan Im yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat membosankan.

"Tch. Apa dia tidak bisa memilih tempat yang lebih bagus? Aku yang meminta bertemu tapi dia seenaknya saja menentukan tempat."

"Kyu!" dari arah belakang, orang yang di nanti-nanti Kyuhyun akhirnya datang.

Kyuhyun menatap bosan sekaligus jengkel.

Orang itu berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun. Tampak salah tingkah serta canggung sebab ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Kyuhyun selalu menghindarinya.

Orang itu adalah Kim Kibum.

"Hyung aku akan langsung pada intinya! Aku ingin kita..."

_Teng_

_Teng_

_Teng_

"Kyu!" beruntung refleks Kibum yang bagus. Tubuh Kyuhyun berhasil ia tangkap setelah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kim Kibum..." laki-laki muda berparas cantik berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Kibum dan tubuh Kyuhyun berada.

Kibum menoleh, tersenyum kecil pada laki-laki itu. "Bisa dilakukan sekarang, hyung? Atau aku mulai memanggilmu Bibi Joong." Goda Kibum.

Laki-laki itu memutar bola mata –bosan. "Sekali lagi kau mengejekku, aku tidak akan membantumu es!"

"Aku mau jadi teman nya di bar!" seru laki-laki lain yang tampak childish tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku teman sekamarnya saja."

"Aku guru saja, sama sepertimu Bojae."

"Hey, bukankah Joomyeon tidak cocok menjadi temannya? Kau terlihat seperti bocah." Kata laki-laki bertubuh tinggi atau dipanggil Changmin. Joomyeon mengerucutkan bibir.

"Usiaku 20 tahun, hyung! Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Nanti hyung itukan dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia tidak akan meneliti hingga mendetail seperti itu."

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Kedua orang berbeda tinggi itu mulai dengan kegiatannya saling adu mulut.

"Berhentilah!"

Joomyeon dan Changmin berhenti namun tetap saling lempar pandangan sengit.

"Yang terpenting sekarang. Dimana psikiaternya?" tanya Kibum.

Dari dalam kuil, seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis dan berjubah serba panjang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ditangannya terselip bambu kecil. Laki-laki itu tersenyum aneh dan menepuk-nepuk bambu kecil itu ke telapak tangannya. Bambu itu bukan sembarang bambu. Itu merupakan jenis senjata sederhana yang digunakan orang pedalaman Afrika untuk menargetkan binatang buruannya. Dengan meniupkan nya kuat hingga panah kecil beracun akan keluar.

"Tentu saja, Kibum. Serahkan tugas menghipnotis padaku."

Kibum mengangguk. Mencabut panah beracun itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengecup sebentar dahi orang tercintanya itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyu. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, di masa lalu, masa ini, dan masa depan. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya."

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Jika ada yang pernah baca FF ini dengan pair WonKyu di Blog WonKyu Corp, aslinya FF ini bermula dari KiHyun. So, pada kesempatan ini Dik akan mempublishnya disini. Dik harap semua readers mengerti. Intinya, Kyuhyun itu di hipnotis. Jadi bukan supranatural atau apa. Dik juga berharap readers pada ikut ke hipnotis. Hahaha.<strong>

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Next FF : [KiHyun – White Cake]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu sebagai hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
